


Bad Things

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Based off of an idea on the Shuake Hell discord.





	Bad Things

Ren is on the train heading towards Shinjuku and from there Crossroads for work when he feels a hand on the skirt he’s wearing before it slips under and squeezes his ass before moving downward toward his legs, touching the top of the fabric there. Ren leans into the touch, imaging it’s Goro, not knowing it’s actually him.

As the other person’s hands move down his skirt to his legs, Ren struggles to hold in a moan. The hands pause at feeling Ren’s breath hitch before moving slowly upward while pressing cool kisses to the back of Ren’s neck before slipping his left hand underneath the elastic of his panties and caressing the skin, causing Ren to let out a soft gasp. He continues to slowly take Ren apart, teasing his ass with his fingers.

Goro wants to kiss Ren quiet after turning him around, but he doesn’t want to break the spells he has at work, keeping Ren pliable and panting, and keeping everyone else from noticing. He continues to squeeze Ren so nicely, before whispering in his ear.

“Be a good boy and we’ll both get what we want.”

Ren’s eyes go wide, recognizing Goro’s voice but he doesn’t turn, instead he just nods and follows Goro as he pulls him off at the next station and into a hotel nearby, his fame, and a suggestion inside the clerk’s mind, ensuring they don’t get disturbed for any reason. After they arrive at the room, Goro tosses Ren onto the bed and climbs on top of him, straddling him and pulling off his skirt before nibbling at Ren’s earlobe, causing the other boy to moan. Before Ren can say anything, he feels Goro’s fangs at his neck. He looks at Goro, his eyes pleading. Goro sinks his fangs into Ren’s neck and takes his fill, uncaring that Ren’s cum is getting all over them both.

Goro pulls away and licks his lips before sniffing. “We need a shower,” he starts to get undressed and pulls Ren toward the bathroom, removing his crop top. As they get in the shower, Goro presses Ren against the tile, kissing him fiercely. Before nibbling down his chest, taking in the view. He turns Ren around and begins to wash his back, watching the soap run down that delicious body of his.

After they get out after a leasury shower, both get dressed and leave the room, Ren has a shift to get to and Lala’s going to give him hell for being hours later. Goro heads back to his apartment, knowing he’ll have to deal with Okumura soon.


End file.
